MISSfortunes
by DyNaMoDave
Summary: The girls make mistake after mistake in their missions. Tempers get short as Professor Utonium takes action.
1. Chapter One

"MISS-fortunes"   
  
A Powerpuff Girls/RowdyRuff Boys/DC Comics Crossover   
  
by   
  
Dave Pitts  
  
Rated: G   
  
CHAPTER ONE:   
  
"The City of Townsville; a bustling, hustling, churning, burning town. Churning and burning because it is incredibly hot and humid. Tempers are shorter than an IRS tax refund and as luck would have it the heat is causing some dandy confrontations, foremost among a certain group of superpowered little girls. Let's listen in, shall we?"   
  
"Well, if you had been paying attention Buttercup the monster would have been captured!"   
  
Buttercup was not in a mood to be trifled with. She had disregarded Blossom's advice on how to get the best of the monster and had attempted to capture it with strength alone. All she got for her efforts was a slap across the face by a tentacle that propelled her into Townsville's main power plant. As a result most of the city was dark and getting howling mad because the air conditioning was out.   
  
"Well pardon me Miss Bossy Boots! It looked like a done deal, it was a small monster compared to some, HUMPH!"   
  
Bubbles answered, "The city's got no power, they're not gonna be happy!"   
  
Bunny, the purple clad, brown haired latest addition to the Powerpuff Girls, put in her two cents worth, "Not to mention Dad is going to be furious when his experiments are ruined due to no electricity."   
  
Bunny been accidentally recreated by Mojo Jojo in a failed attempt to gather latent atmospheric Chemical X energy. He was attempting to recreate the RowdyRuff Boys but didn't know about Bunny. The plan ultimately failed and the result was a stable, smaller Bunny and much milder, respectful RowdyRuff Boys. In the beginning Bunny had felt awkward and reserved when first calling the Professor "Dad" but after getting to know him a bit she began to relax and soon felt completely at ease. His patient kindness and honesty when answering her many questions made her feel wanted and loved. She did not at the moment feel particularly loved by Buttercup!   
  
"Stow it rookie, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it, OK!" Bunny's expression hardened and she stuck her tongue out at Buttercup in response.   
  
Blossom and Bubbles looked shocked and responded together, "Buttercup, calm down!"   
  
"It's OK, Buttercup's not really mad, she's just embarrassed because she goofed up." Bunny replied with a smirk.   
  
At that moment the girls were approaching their house. The Professor was outside investigating the loss of electrical power with a flashlight. Blossom and Bubbles landed smoothly. Buttercup and Bunny however landed in a rolling ball of fists, feet, and somewhat off color comments. The resulting ruckus caused the Professor to jump in and seperate the squabbling fighters as Blossom and Bubbles watched.   
  
"BUTTERCUP, BUNNY, what's going on? STOP THIS NONSENSE!"   
  
Blossom and Bubbles decided to help by stepping in between their fighting sisters. Blossom pulled a sweaty and huffing Buttercup off to the side. She had the beginning of a black eye. Bubbles did likewise with an equally frazzled Bunny, her single brown ponytail now undone causing her hair to hang down past her shoulders. Bubbles couldn't be sure but she thought Bunny had a loose tooth. Both girls had torn stockings and dirty uniforms also.   
  
The Professor addressed the four girls, "Now one at a time, tell me what happened." He pointed at Blossom, "You first, and no interruptions from you three" he said to the others.   
  
Blossom began, "We were fighting the monster and..."   
  
"IT WAS REALLY SMALL" Buttercup added quickly.   
  
The Professor glared at her, and Buttercup realizing her mistake, hushed.   
  
Blossom continued, "and Buttercup didn't follow my directions and got knocked through the power plant as a result."   
  
The Professor finished, "So, that's why the power's out. Well, Buttercup, next time maybe you'll listen to your sister when she gives a command."   
  
Buttercup knew when she had to be quiet. Having lost discussions and arguments before with her sisters and the Professor had taught her when to hold her tongue.   
  
"Yes, Professor." Buttercup addressed her sisters as well. "Sorry guys."   
  
"OK, now that this is over, Bubbles, Bunny, you two are first in the tub. You'll have to use flashights or candles for light since the power is out." Since the addition of Bunny to the Utonium household the Professor had found it prudent to have only two girls bathe at a time. All four simply made too big a mess. "Buttercup, let's see to that eye." The Professor looked at Bunny and added, "Somebody must have popped you a good one." Bunny looked amazingly nonchalant and gave the Professor her best "What, little ol' me?" look.   
  
Blossom grinned and asked, "If the power's out, how will we cook supper?"   
  
The Professor grinned back and said, "You have super powers re-MEM-ber?"   
  
Bubbles responded, "You've been wanting to say that for a while, huh?"   
  
The Professor just chuckled and herded the girls into the dark house.   
  
-------   
  
At breakfast the following morning the Utonium clan was gathered around the table. The power had been restored but the mood was not good due to the bad headline the newspaper had published about Buttercup's mistake.   
  
POWERPUFF MAKES TOWN   
  
POWER-LESS!!   
  
The Professor turned on the radio only to hear, "Bug-eyed, no fingered flops!" Before the tirade could go on he turned the radio off angrily.   
  
"Boy, how quickly they forget!"   
  
He announced, "Girls, I know yesterday's power plant damage was just an accident but public opinion is obviously bad. Please be extra careful, at least until this blows over, OK?"   
  
All four girls chorused, "Yes Dad."   
  
"Good, now off to school with you" 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO:   
  
The girls soon arrived at Pokey Oaks. Their teacher Ms. Keane was strangely absent along with the RowdyRuff Boys. To pass the time the kids began to chatter and play amongst themselves.   
  
Robin Schneider was talking to Mary, "Yeah, I had a bad morning myself, my Mom got up late because the alarm didn't work. Something about the 'tricity being gone."   
  
Mitch piped up in his growly voice, "Same thing at my place, but I got some extra Z's, that was cool!"   
  
Princess sneered, "Well, if you morons had bought a WIND UP clock you would be on TIME huh?"   
  
Buttercup answered back, "It's TIME you hushed your gums is what TIME it is!"   
  
Before Princess could respond with an appropriate retort a frazzled Ms. Keane hurried in the door. The RowdyRuff Boys came in behind her and went to their seats.   
  
"Good morning everybody" She said in her pleasant voice. "I'm sorry I was late. My alarm didn't work this morning because the power was out last night. Maybe I should buy a wind up clock also?"   
  
With that comment Buttercup shrank slightly in her seat as her sisters gave her a quick look of disapproval.   
  
Ms. Keane begins to call the roll and was proceeding with her polished efficiency when the PowerPuff Hotline rang.   
  
Bunny looks at Blossom with a pleading face as if to say, "Can I answer it please?"   
  
Blossom, "Oh, OK, go ahead."   
  
Bunny zips over to the phone, "Yes, Mayor, PowerPuff Bunny here" she says proudly!   
  
"Oh, Hi Bunny, answering the phone now are we? Very good, you're doing fine. Say, could you and   
  
your sisters pay me a visit? The Japanese Ambassador and Mayor of Tokyo will soon be arriving and I'd like Bubbles to translate please."   
  
"Why sure, we'll be right over."   
  
Bunny hangs up the phone and tells her sisters and Ms. Keane what's needed. Quickly they all streak out the window and head for the Mayor's office. The RowdyRuff Boys want to go also, but Ms. Keane holds them back.   
  
"It's a simple errand, they'll be back shortly." she explains.   
  
They are almost at the Mayor's office when Blossom spots Steve the Monster lumbering out of Townsville Bay. Blossom notices that Steve has two smaller versions of himself for company and wonders if Steve is giving monster lessons.   
  
"Girls, I can handle Steve. Get to the Mayor's office and meet the Japanese Ambassador."   
  
Bubbles and Bunny agree, Buttercup however wants to stay, "Ah, come on Blossom, don't hog all the fun. There ARE three you know!"   
  
"It's Steve and two babies, hardly a fight. Once Steve goes down the little ones will want to go home."   
  
Buttercup just gives her usual "HUMPH" and flys off with her sisters towards the Mayor's office.   
  
Blossom watches her sisters fly away and then turns towards Steve. She hollers down to him, "Steve, giving lessons are we?"   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. Ready for a challenge?"   
  
"Let's get this over with then."   
  
Blossom swings low under Steve's reach and tries to fly under him and trip him up. Steve jumps up and Blossom misses him but topples the babies. They immediately start to cry in protest!   
  
"That's dirty pool Blossom! Leave them alone!"   
  
"I wasn't after them, I..." Blossom doesn't get to finish as she is swatted out of the air by an indignant Steve. She lands near Tokyo Townsville's Bonzai Park amidst the Cherry Blossom Festival startling thousands of onlookers.   
  
Steve comes in fast with the little ones behind him! Blossom decides to ring Steve's bell and lets loose with an especially strong sonic screech. Steve flinches and tries to cover his face and head with his arms. It doesn't do much good until Steve spots some billboards nearby. He rips them out of the ground and uses them as a shield for ear protection. It works, the screech is deflected back at Blossom long enough for Steve and the little ones to beat a hasty retreat!   
  
Blossom shakes off the blast and gets ready to fly up when she notices that thousands of Japanese are glaring at her and they're not happy at all! She looks puzzled and as the crowd points upwards she notices the Cherry Blossoms are all gone! The resulting screech to drive away Steve has caused every single Cherry Blossom to fall to the ground. All that are left are naked limbs and bare trees that remind one of a bleak winter. The festival is ruined!   
  
Blossom looks devastated, "I'm so sorry, really." The angry looks tell her she'd better leave before the crowd got out of control. She bows out of respect and flys sadly off towards the Mayor's office.   
  
As she approaches the Mayor's office Blossom is startled by an near miss from a flying manhole cover that nearly takes her head off! She notices dozens of them sailing in the sky then falling back to earth with resounding CLANGS!   
  
"Now what?!" She thinks.   
  
Blossom lands in the Mayor's office and promptly gets wet up to her knees. She is standing in water!   
  
Bunny is crying, "I just wanted to help unclog his sink!"   
  
The Mayor is nearly red with rage, "Blossom, she blew my pipes!"   
  
Blossom looks at Bunny for an explanation. She is too upset to talk. Buttercup and Bubbles explain for her.   
  
Bubbles starts, "The Mayor went to the bathroom, and tried to wash his hands, but the sink was   
  
clogged."   
  
Buttercup continued, "So she huffed and she puffed"..."and blew my house down!" finished the Mayor.   
  
A soaked Ms Bellum said."The resulting overpressure sent manhole covers sky high, blew every pipe for miles around, power flushed the toilets and caused fireplugs and water fountains to explode and spray water in all directions. She inhaled and blew into the sink drain...rather forcefully!"   
  
"I guess I shouldn't have done that, huh?" Bunny looked extremely embarrassed!   
  
The Mayor just shook his head, "What next, You wreck the powerplant, you blow the water system,   
  
SHEEESH! Try and be more careful kids, OK?"   
  
Before they can answer the Mayor's private phone rings. Blossom looks apprehensive, "Could it be about the Cherry Blossoms?" she wonders.   
  
"Mayor's office, Mayor speaking." A loud voice can be heard over the phone. Blossom's heart drops in her chest!   
  
"Now calm down Mr. Kobayashi, speak slowly, I'm not a speed reader ya know!"   
  
The Mayor's expression changes as he listens. He looks concerned, amazed, shocked, and extremely frustrated all at once.   
  
"Thanks Mr. Kobayashi, I'll see to it the Japanese dignataries are briefed and offer a proper apology." He hangs up the phone.   
  
Blossom tries to speak but the Mayor cuts her off, "Do you know how mad he is? Do you know what   
  
the Japanese Ambassador and Mayor of Tokyo will think? You ruined the Cherry Blossom Festival, I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" He points to the door and is remarkably quiet, "Out, just go." He buries his head in his hands and can be heard muttering, "WHAT a day, What A day, What a DAY!"   
  
Ms. Bellum, "You'd better go girls, he'll be OK. I'll go get a mop Mayor."   
  
The girls look at the soaked office and frazzled Mayor and begin to fly out the window.   
  
Suddenly Bubbles brightens and announces, "I know what will dry this place" and before anybody can stop her she flashes the office briefly with a quick micro-burst of heat vision!   
  
All is normal for a few seconds minus a bit of steam. The Mayor is about to thank her when several things begin to happen at once! The floor boards having been soaked and flash dried begin to visibly warp, curl and pop out of their nailings. The tapestry on the Mayor's wall twists, withers, and falls to the floor! Expensive drapery shrinks to about one third size, looking like towels now instead. The Mayor's and Ms. Bellum's hair looks frizzied, but that's not the worst of it. Their clothes shrink three sizes! The flabbergasted Mayor is about to speak when Ms. Bellum's shrunken shirt bursts open exposing far more of her than she'd like! His expression is a classic bug-eyed jaw drop as a flustered Ms. Bellum shrieks, covers herself with her arms, and heads for the closet.   
  
The girls nervously sidestep towards the window, leap out in multicolored flashes, and are gone!   
  
The Mayor is left sitting at his desk mumbling about his wonderful day. His only company a destroyed office and a bad mood. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:   
  
When the girls return to Pokey Oaks they are all short tempered having argued with each other about their various boo-boos. The RowdyRuff Boys make the mistake of asking, "Well, how'd it go?" and promptly get snarled at!   
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"   
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"   
  
"DID I TALK TO YOU?!"   
  
Brick speaks for him and his brothers,"WELL, PARDON US FOR BREATHING!"   
  
The whole class looks on stunned and quiet. Nobody else wants a piece of the PowerPuff Girls right now it seems. Mitch, Mary, Pablo, Harry and all the others look unusually busy at their desks!   
  
Ms. Keane asks, "Blossom, what happened?"   
  
Blossom answers in measured tones, "We're having a bad time right now. Can we discuss this later please?" While polite with Ms.Keane Blossom's speech and body language told her plenty. A phone call to Professor Utonium was in order. This needed attention and correction as soon as possible.   
  
"Very well. Class is almost over for the day. Everybody just sit quietly until the bell rings please."   
  
-------   
  
As the girls arrive home they spot the Professor in the living room. He is reading the latest newspaper. When he notices the girls are home he sets the paper down and speaks, "Girls, come here please."   
  
"Yes." Blossom answers.   
  
"Girls, I just received an interesting phone call from Ms. Keane. It seems you were rather rude with Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Care to talk about it?"   
  
Buttercup answers somewhat hotly, "They started it!"   
  
The Professor just stares at the girls for a moment then speaks, "By asking a simple question? Well, how'd it go? Yeah, I can see how that would get me fired up. Try again, OK?"   
  
Blossom is about to speak when she notices the newspaper headline complete with color photos.   
  
The rapid response of the media concerning an event that just recently happened sets her jaw  
  
tight!   
  
BLOSSOM WRECKS BLOSSOMS   
  
"That's why we snapped, OK!" She points to the headline, loses her temper and heat rays the paper. It promptly turns to ash as the Professor drops it!   
  
Buttercup, "It started with me and that dang powerplant accident! Are we supposed to be perfect?!"   
  
Bubbles adds, "Yeah, lately we've all had a bad time and our mistakes are media food it seems."   
  
Bunny finishes, "Don't they like us anymore?"   
  
Having spoken the four all return to their previous sulks and sit there, arms crossed and absolutely livid!   
  
The Professor sighs and speaks, "Girls, I know you're angry, I am too. I hate it when they criticize you, it hurts me just as bad. But like it or not, you are celebrities and unfortunately society likes its celebrities to be perfect. When they're not they love to gossip about their mistakes. It's not right, but that's the way it is, I'm sorry, but I love you just the way you  
  
are if that helps."  
  
Blossom responds, "They seem to forget so quickly!"   
  
Buttercup adds, "Do you know it's been weeks since we heard someone say thank you?"   
  
Bunny takes her turn in the discussion, "I may be the rookie here." She looks at Buttercup having not forgotten their fight. "But it seems to me we're helping people do things they should be doing themselves."   
  
Bubbles finishes, "Yeah, they take us for granted then ridicule us afterwards!"   
  
The Professor considers all the comments before he speaks, "Girls, I wish I had a magic answer for you but I don't. I'm sorry. Try your best, practice in the holodeck, and ignore the naysayers. Sometimes people talk bad about others to feel good about themselves. Do you understand?"   
  
The girls all look somewhat dejected but answer politely anyway, "Yes Professor, we understand."   
  
Afterwards, they all float away to their bedroom to think leaving the Professor with a concerned look on his face. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR:   
  
It has been several days since the girl's talk with the Professor. During that time the news has reported Bunny's accident with the Mayor's bathroom and Bubbles heat vision boo-boo. The tension among the girls is at its worst ever.While they were at school they tried to maintain a sense of civility to each other and to their classmates. Now that they are alone at home, they are letting off steam and are in a foul mood!   
  
"What were you thinking ROOKIE?" Buttercup snapped at Bunny. She mocks Bunny by pursing her lips and making a blowing motion. "Oh, I'll unclog your sink, I'm the Roto Rooter Puff" she mocks in a sing song voice.   
  
Bunny having none of this responds, "Yeah, I'm the rookie. I can make mistakes, it's in my job description. At least I FOLLOW directions, PowerLESS girl! The powerplant is still not totally fixed thanks to YOU!"   
  
While they glare at each other Blossom and Bubbles are also having a go at each other.   
  
"OK, so my heat vision wrecked the Mayor's office! It NEEDED redecorating anyway! At least I didn't nearly cause an international INCIDENT with the Japanese!" Bubbles yelled at Blossom.   
  
Blossom snaps back, "I was only trying to fight STEVE, how was I to know he'd grab the billboards for ear protection?!"   
  
Buttercup hears that comment and puts in her two cents worth, "You're supposed to KNOW everything Leader Girl, you FALLING DOWN ON THE JOB HUH?" A shouting free for all quickly commences among all four puffs!   
  
"POWERPLANT DESTROYER!"   
  
"OFFICE WRECKER!"   
  
"BLOSSOM KILLER"   
  
"PLUMBING POPPER!"   
  
A FIFTH voice rises above the din. It's the Professor who has to shout several times to get attention and end the feuding, "GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS!" He is standing nearby with his hands on his hips red faced with anger. To make matters more interesting there are four costumed women standing behind him.   
  
"Excuse me, but I have never been so mortified in my life. Your behavior is uncalled for. Permit me to introduce some older superpowered women that can help you with your publicity problem."   
  
The girls are all silent as four of the world's most powerful women walk into view. "Girls, please meet Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Hawkgirl. I called the Mayor who agreed to make some phone calls to other Mayors to make this happen. Please listen to them!"   
  
Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Hawkgirl walk over to Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny who are all still in shocked silence!   
  
Finally Blossom speaks, "Um, how long were you here?" she asks Batgirl.   
  
Batgirl, "Long enough Blossom."   
  
Wonder Woman adds, "Just before the Roto Rooter comment."   
  
The girls all realize they have been totally unfair to each other and look rather embarrassed.   
  
Blossom continues, "You're not catching us at our best."   
  
Buttercup mutters, "That much is certain."   
  
Supergirl speaks, "Your dad showed us the newspapers."   
  
Hawkgirl finishes, "It was rather rough wasn't it?"   
  
Wonder Woman speaks, "What you don't realize yet is that for every bad comment..."   
  
Batgirl continues..."there will be more corresponding good comments..."   
  
Supergirl continues..."that will make your heart swell with pride..."   
  
Hawkgirl finishes..."and make it all worth while!"   
  
The girls are about to respond when their attention is focused on a desperate plea for help! Their super hearing has heard a boy crying. "PLEASE HELP ME, THE TUNNEL CAVED IN, HE'S SMOTHERING!" It is several blocks away at a city park.   
  
"Let's go girls!" Blossom commands. Quickly, all four girls flash out the house. Their superpowered guests also follow to watch and maybe lend a hand. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

The girls, along with their older guests, quickly arrive at the park. They are surprised to see that the crying boy is none other than Pablo, a schoolmate from Pokey Oaks! Blossom quickly asks what happened.

"Oh Blossom, we were playing in the tunnel we dug and it caved in. Mitch is smothering!"

"MITCH IS DOWN THERE?" Blossom exclaims in disbelief!

"Si"

Blossom takes charge, "Buttercup, X-Ray now!"

"On it!" She rapidly locates Mitch. "He's about four feet over to the left and 12 feet down."

Before Blossom can utter another word Bubbles slams through the dirt to rescue Mitch! She arrives topside with Mitch who is unconscious.

"He's not breathing, no heartbeat either!"

Blossom commands to Buttercup and Bubbles, "You two begin CPR!" She also gives Bunny a command. "Bunny, go across the street to the gas station, call 911, tell them what happened and where we're at."

Blossom's three sisters begin their tasks. All the while the older superheroines have been watching and observing without interfering. They are talking among themselves but the Powerpuffs don't care, they have a life to save.

Buttercup and Bubbles are proceeding with the CPR on Mitch with no results. Buttercup is compressing his chest while Bubbles breathes for him. Buttercup talks to Mitch, "Come on, I know you're in there, wake up!"

Bubbles is breathing for him and also talking between breaths, "Oh Mitch, please wake up!"

Bunny arrives back from the gas station, "Ambulance on the way." she tells Blossom. Bunny asks if she can breath for Mitch and she swaps places with Bubbles who goes to the edge of the street to flag down the approaching ambulance.

About the time that Bunny gives Mitch his first breath he coughs and begins to awaken! He is weak but conscious now and tries to talk to Bunny.

Mitch looks exhausted but mutters, "You're an angel, Bunny!" before relaxing in a slump. Bunny blushes and giggles, "I'm just a little girl, silly."

Bubbles begins to jump up and down as the ambulance has arrived! With their professional efficiency the Med-techs assess Mitch's condition. He'll be OK but they want to take him to the hospital because he did lose consciousness.

Just before the ambulance pulls away several television camera trucks arrive. They have been listening to the medical frequencies and know all about the PowerPuff rescue. The media focuses on the PowerPuff girls and their superpowered guests. Quickly Wonder Woman commands, "Leave us out of this, it was the PowerPuffs that saved that little boy, not us!" Curious onlookers are beginning to show up and rubberneck the proceedings.

The camera crews put the girls in the spotlight as the crowd begins to applaude and cheer, "THANK YOU POWERPUFF GIRLS!" It seems like a good ending to weeks of harrassment as the girls try to deal with the crowds and their appreciation.

Batgirl addresses the girls, "We were watching and wondering what you would do. It seems that the town does appreciate your help after all."

Hawkgirls adds, "Yes, they do. Just remember, most of the time the bad press is simply someone doing their job. Don't take it personal."

Wonder Woman and Supergirl finish, "You're doing fine girls, we made some boo-boo's too." With that comment the girls all look at each other and smile sheepishly.

With that the older heroines leave the PowerPuffs standing there. The media is photographing them and a film crew has them on camera. Blossom takes advantage of the opportunity and addresses the city live, "Thank you Townsville for the appreciation. Lately we've been off our game and made some mistakes. We're sorry and are grateful for the chance to help you."

Stanley Whitfield has shown up and responds to Blossom, "We're sorry too, PowerPuff Girls. Sometimes in an effort to report the news we go overboard. Thanks for helping us the way you do."

-------

Epilogue: In a living room a few blocks away Professor Utonium is watching the live television report from the park. He is smiling proudly for his girls.

DISCLAIMER: All PowerPuff Characters within are the legal creations of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl and Hawkgirl are the legal creations of DC Comics. This story was not sold for profit, just written in the spirit of fandom.

MEDICAL DISCLAIMER: Do not attempt CPR unless you are properly trained. I purposely omitted parts of the procedure just in case someone uses this story as a reference. If you want to know how to perform CPR contact your local Red Cross office. They'd be happy to assist you.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was inspired by some art by Chris Cook. He drew the PowerPuff Girls dressed as Batgirl, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman for Halloween. It got me to thinking, "What made them decide to dress like that in the first place?"

Thanks--Dynamo Dave 


End file.
